Three Kisses
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: The first time she was drunk they never spoke of it, the second time he was and it was completely ignored the third time they were both sober and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Kisses**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **The first time she was drunk they never spoke of it, the second time he was and it was completely ignored the third time they were both sober and everything changed.

**Author's Note:- **I told a certain person, you know who you are, about this idea ages ago and they reminded me this week in that will you get on with it sort of way so here it is!

"Sandra stop being so boring it's your birthday we want to take you out come on. It's not often we say you'll not have to spend a penny all night." Gerry sighed leaning against the door frame and watching as she slammed the pen in her hand down on the desk and glared at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you all I don't want to celebrate my birthday why would I want to celebrate getting a year older?" Sandra snapped getting increasingly frustrated with their exaggerated attempts to celebrate her birthday which she knew were purely because they felt guilty that they had yet again forgotten and were only reminded when Strickland arrived with a cheap card and some petrol station flowers at lunch time. She'd been determined that this year she wasn't going to mention it, wasn't going to point out in the days leading up to the date that her birthday as coming just to see how long it would take them to remember, if they remembered at all. She'd still be holding out some vein hope that morning that they had remembered and were just pretending they hadn't but the look of complete bewilderment on their faces when Strickland arrived had burst that bubble. Now she was determined not to let them all off the hook so easily.

"Look we're sorry let us make it up to you. We admit we're shite, we admit we completely fucked up yet again but we want to take you for a curry and ply you full of drink and make your birthday special." Gerry continued giving her his best puppy dog expression and praying it would work. Jack and Brian were staying well out of the line of fire and he had been lumbered with the job of making their collective apologies and persuade her to let them take her out. They'd insisted that he would be the only one who could pull it off, right now though he was pretty convinced that confidence was misplaced. "Even dinner and a drink with three idiots like us has got to be better than paperwork hasn't it? Come on."

"Fine but I get to order the food and you all have to eat it regardless and I want decent wine not that horse piss you normally palm me off with when you're buying." Sandra sighed if the choice was sitting here listening to him prattle on at length about why she should go or actually going and making sure she enjoyed herself while making sure they didn't then she knew which she was going to choose.

"We're on fellas grab your coats lets show the guvnor we might be forgetful pensioners but we still know how to give a girl a good time on her birthday." Gerry shouted triumphantly as she practically heard the collective sigh of relief from the outer office.

"No, I said no! I'm not drunk I can make my own way home I can get a…..one of those things…..with a driver that you pay…a….."

"A taxi is the word you're looking for Sandra and I don't think you are safe to be left to find something that you can't even remember the name of I'll take you home." Gerry laughed. Jack and Brian had already left and now that they were finished their drinks Sandra had decided she wanted to go home too, the thing was that she had been holding them to their word and making sure that she took advantage of the fact they were paying to drink as much as possible in the few hours they'd been out.

"You can't drive either you've had too much to drink too you'd get stopped and lose your….shit I can't remember that word either but you know what I mean we'll both have to go in one of the paying driver things."

"Yes that's what I meant Sandra come on we'll get a cab outside and I'll get you home and make sure you get inside you're going to feel like hell in the morning you realise that don't you?"

"No I'll be fine I told you I'm not drunk!" Sandra replied standing up and feeling distinctly like the world was turning a little too fast as he took her arm and lead her out of the pub and toward the taxi rank at the side of the road. The change in air made her shiver as she pulled her coat a little tighter around his shoulders and for the first time started to think that he may be right she may be a little tipsier than she thought

"Whatever you say Sandra come on bed time definitely."

"Are you proposit…propostoti…..propositioning me?" She giggled leaning a little too close toward him as she spoke and he held his breath wondering if maybe he should say yes just to see what happened next but thinking better of it. She may be but drunk now but she'd be sober in the morning and if she remembered anything he said that was even remotely suggestive she'd make him pay for it for weeks.

"Do I look suicidal no of course I'm not propositioning you I'm just saying you need to get to bed now get in." He laughed gently nudging her into the taxi and sliding in beside her.

"Well why aren't you? I know I'm not exactly the sort of stick insect 19 year old you normally go for but what's wrong with me why would you not want to propos….porpso…fuck it, why wouldn't you try to get me into bed?"

"Sandra you are definitely drunk you don't want me to be trying to get you into bed and there is nothing wrong with you, just the opposite in fact, but I've become quite attached to my balls and if I tried it on with you you'd very quickly have them turned into earrings." Gerry sighed trying to ignore the fact that she was sliding closer toward him on the back seat and he was getting a sympathetic "you can't win here mate" look from the cab driver in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah well maybe I've changed my mind about you I mean you can't be that bad if…." What happened next took her as much by surprise as him as something to do with the combination of how much she'd drunk and the fact it was her birthday and he was being so nice flicked a switch as she leaned toward him kissing him hungrily.

For a second he didn't react then when he did his body seemed to have taken complete control and was acting in spite of the fact every ounce of common sense he'd ever had was screaming at him that she was drunk and that it would never happen if she wasn't and that she would still make him pay regardless of the fact she'd started it. It lasted what seemed like forever as he relented to the persistent urging of her tongue and it tangled with his the kiss being everything he'd always imagined it would be. Finally when she broke away leaning back against the cab seat gasping for breath he took a second to regain his composure before turning toward her.

"Well that was…." He began waiting for her to open her eyes and say something until he realised she was snuffling quietly and had clearly been so floored by what she'd just done that she'd immediately fallen asleep.

"We're here mate you need a hand getting her out of the car?" The drive said quietly as Gerry shook his head and paid the fare. "Ok well good luck with that one looks like one of you is going to have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up again."

"Yeah no kidding." Gerry sighed grabbing her handbag from the floor and going round to her side of the car gently shaking her until she was conscious enough to stand putting his arm around her shoulder and letting her rest her head on his. "Come on Sandra now you really do need to get to bed." He continued as they reached the door and he rooted around in her handbag looking for her keys not sure if he was hoping she'd remember what just happened when she woke up or was really hoping she wouldn't


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Three Kisses 2/3**

"Well it's still not fair, I mean I'm a nice guy and she led me on now she's decided that she'd rather be with some city banker tosser who has a pent house apartment and a sports car." Gerry grumbled as Sandra and Jack exchanged exaggerated eye rolls. They were used to the aftermath of his latest break up leading to days of self-pity and a very grumpy Gerry and this time was no different. Brian had got off side quickly with muttered excuses about a cup match and tickets he'd waited ages for, and she knew Jack already had one foot out the door since he had no desire to listen to it all again.

"Come on, come home with me and we'll order a take away and you can tell me how badly she treated you and how you're swearing off women forever." Sandra sighed narrowing her eyes at Jack and he mouthed a silent "thank you" before making his own excuses and leaving.

"Nah it's ok I'd be terrible company anyway." Gerry replied putting up a half-hearted fight when they both knew he was going to go with her it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah we'll you're always terrible company but I put up with it anyway come on I'm starving and I don't feel like having a debate about whether you're coming home with me or not." She smiled grabbing her hand bag from the coat stand inside her office door and nudging him toward the exit. "I'll meet you there and if you take too long I'll order for both of us and you don't want that."

"Damn right I don't the last time I let you order for me I felt like my stomach lining had been seared off and I paid for it for a week. I'll see you there." Gerry agreed determined to make it to the car before she did and be waiting when she got home. Sandra Pullman only did spicy curry, seriously spicy curry and none of them ever let her order for them it was a lesson they had learned early on and took very seriously.

"Gerry it's not you that's the problem it's the women you choose I mean she was 22, with delusions of grandee and an ambition to be a WAG. Add to that the fact that she didn't have three brain cells to rub together and of course she was going to trade you in the minute someone with a bigger bank balance, nicer car and swankier home." Sandra laughed as Gerry finished yet another rant about how he couldn't believe he'd been dumped again! They all knew he went for completely the wrong sort of woman and that his often over inflated opinion of his own charm made it impossible for him to accept that he was being used by these women. Now with half a bottle of wine and two scotches inside him he had gone from. Moaning to all out pity and she was trying very hard not either laugh or tell him to get a hold of himself and wise up!

"I don't choose the wrong women they are the right women when I meet them they just change once we're together. I can't be expected to know that they are all going to turn out to be complete bitches. Who do you suggest I date I mean it's not like we meet a load of eligible women in our line of work." Gerry replied feeling suddenly defensive, who did she think she was to comment on his choice of woman it wasn't like she had a great track record where men were concerned and at least he was going out there and trying to find someone unlike her. "Besides at least I'm trying you've just given up I'd rather get knocked back than be on my own."

"I'm going to let that comment slide Gerry because you're drunk but just so you know I don't need your advice on relationships taking that would be like taking lessons on child rearing from Joseph Fritzel."

"Yeah well maybe that's why you feel the need to tell me where I'm going wrong because it stops you having to think about what you're doing wrong yourself. I mean you could have any guy you wanted but you'd rather be on your own and have a go at me for not wanting to do the same."

"I think it's time you went home Gerry before we both say something we'll regret. I'll call you a cab." Sandra snapped finding it harder and harder not to just tell him to mind his own fucking business. Who the hell did he think he was anyway telling her where she was going wrong? Just because she wasn't prepared to make her way through the male population of London continually ending up staring into the bottom of an empty glass wondering where it all went wrong.

"That's right ignore the point and I'm not drunk I'm sober enough to know that you are just avoiding admitting that you're too scared to take a chance you'd rather hang around with three pensioners and pretend you don't give a damn than..."

"Gerry that's enough you seriously need to shut the hell up what right do you have to lecture me about my life I...I make my own decisions and I don't need yours or anyone else's approval for them." She snapped back storming into the hall and lifting the landline to call a mini-cab hearing his footsteps as he followed her. "Your cab is on its way for both our sakes I suggest you shut up until it gets here."

"You started it I mean what right do you have to tell me what to do or what choices to make with my life either?" Gerry spat back closing the small distance between them so they were toe to toe and she could smell the combination of stale smoke and scotch as he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Maybe because it's me who has to listen to you complain about them constantly and I care about you I'd rather see you alone than constantly being made unhappy by making shite choices." Sandra replied feeling her fists clench at her sides as he seemed to let her words sink in for a second. She wasn't sure if she'd seem what happened next coming or if it was just that looking back on it the whole situation seemed to make it inevitable but when he backed her against the wall in the hallway his lips colliding with hers with a passion laced violence she'd not had time to think of anything other the fact that in spite of the lack of tenderness in his kiss it was doing things to her that could lead to a very dangerous situation. As her body overrode the obstacles her mind way throwing up she lost herself in how he tasted, the way his tongue battled with hers, how the heat of his body seemed to be melting her into the wall behind her. When his fingers laced in her hair and pulled her closer deepening the connection and she'd let her hands run over his chest she'd really believed for a second that this was going to go a lot further than a kiss. That however had been the moment when the loud tooting of a car horn from outside the door had burst the bubble that seemed to have formed around them and he had leapt away from her like she was suddenly on fire.

"That's my cab I should….well I should go." He said quietly refusing to meet her eyes as she reached unsteadily for the door giving a final glance back as he went through it and she closed it behind him leaning back against it and taking a deep breath.

"Shit." She muttered moving to the living room and clearing up the mess from their dinner wondering what would come of the whole thing and if they would even be able to look at each other the next morning in work.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Three Kisses 3/3**

"Sandra please it's just one evening out of your life and if you'll do it I promise I will be on time for work every day for a month and won't go rogue for at least two I am that desperate here." Gerry sighed staring across the desk at her and giving her his best puppy dog expression hoping she might take pity on him. When he'd got the email about the reunion for his old primary school he'd deleted it without even considering going. Then the letter had come saying the same thing and it had gone straight into the bin but when he'd had a phone call from his ex-principle earlier that day he hadn't been able to come up with a good enough excuse not to go. Since then he'd been trying to convince her to come with him and pretend she was his partner so that he could avoid having to explain his three divorces and complicated love life to a pile of people he hadn't seen for 50 years.

"Gerry I didn't even go to my own school reunion remember why the hell would I want to go to yours?" Sandra replied shaking her head as he pouted. "Ok look I'll come but I want a month of good time keeping, two months of not going off rogue and doing what you think we should be doing rather than what I say we are doing and you can buy me lunch today I'll have cheese and pickle on wholegrain bread, a diet coke and one of those toffee apple muffins that you keep telling me are full of additives and I shouldn't be eating them."

"OK I can live with that, so you'll come?"

"Yes now go get me lunch I'm starving and you know how crabby I get when I'm hungry if you aren't quick I might change my mind." She smiled watching as he leapt out of the chair and practically ran out the door. She couldn't quite believe she'd agreed to go at all the idea of spending a whole evening with a room full of people who had gone to school with Gerry wasn't exactly one that filled her with excitement but she knew how hard it was to be faced with people from your past and not want to get into a discussion about why you were single.

"Oh and guvnor." Gerry continued popping his head back round her office door. "It's formal sorry."

"Great what the hell have I got myself into?" She muttered as he disappeared again and she started mentally going through her wardrobe trying to think what she could possibly wear to a get together in a school assembly hall that someone had decided should be formal evening wear.

"Wow you look amazing Sandra," Gerry said three days later as she opened the front door of her home before he'd even had a chance to knock. As far as he was concerned she very rarely looked anything other than stunning but tonight she'd really gone all out. The fitted dark blue evening dress she was wearing clung to all the right parts of her body, her shoulders were bare under the fine silky wrap she was draping over them and her hair was hanging in loose curls.

"Well if I'm going to do this I wouldn't like to show you up." She smiled back at him grabbing her bag off the small hall table and throwing her house keys inside before following him out to the car. Truth be told she'd spend hours that afternoon going through everything in her wardrobe trying it on and rejecting it until eventually the dress she was wearing was the only one left. She'd wanted to make the effort, to genuinely make sure that he was proud to have her on his arm that night and looking at the admiration with which he was still looking at her she was pretty sure she'd succeeded.

"You could never show me up." Gerry said quietly as they got into the car and she tilted her head a little her smile telling him he was doing a good job of making sure she didn't regret agreeing to accompany him.

"So is there anything I should know about the 11 year old Gerry?" She laughed desperate to change the subject as the tension in the car seemed to have gone through the roof. The way he was looking at her was making her heart race and she knew she really needed to get that in check before she let her imagination run away with her and did something she'd regret.

"Nah I was a good kids at that stage now if we were going to my secondary school it'd be a different matter but at primary I was a little angel." He replied finally dragging his eyes away from her and focusing on the road as he pulled out of the driveway as she laughed sceptically. "it's true my teachers loved me I was pleasant and worked hard like I said it was only when I got to secondary school and discovered girls hat it all went wrong."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sandra laughed finding herself actually looking forward to spending the evening with him something she wasn't expecting to feel when she'd agreed to go.

"Thanks again Sandra I know it can't have been that interesting listening to Mr Hurst rabbit on for a full hour about how teaching has changed. I swear I thought he'd be dead I'm sure he was about 80 when he taught me." Gerry laughed a few hours later as they pulled back into Sandra's drive and she unclicked her seatbelt turning to face him.

"Aw he was sweet yeah he repeated himself a lot but let's face it he's an old man who had found someone to listen to him you can't blame him." Sandra replied glancing at the clock on the dashboard "It's early you wanna come in? Maybe have a glass of wine and order something in to eat I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Gerry laughed taking the keys from the ignition and getting out following her inside. "You open some wine and let me forage in your fridge I'm sure there's something in there I can whip up rather than ordering in."

"I doubt it but knock yourself out if you can find something and you don't mind cooking I'm not going to argue." Sandra replied opening the bottle of wine she'd put in to chill before they left then kicking off her shoes perching on the stool by the breakfast bar as he gathered up eggs, some peppers and onions that looked like they were a little past their best, a small bit of cheese and some ham.

"Spanish omelettes I told you there's always something that can be done if you look hard enough and use a little imagination." He said the note of triumph in his voice making her laugh. "You know everyone in that room tonight thought I was the luckiest man in the world tonight. You really do look amazing thanks for coming with me."

"It's fine, actually I enjoyed it a lot more than I was expecting to." Sandra replied as he came round to her side of the breakfast bar his eyes holding hers for a second longer than was necessary as he leant toward her reaching past her to get the pepper grinder behind her back. At that moment she had no idea why she did what she did other than it had been a nice evening, she'd caught him looking at her several times like he was thinking things that were less than virtuous and the fact that his lips were so close to hers seemed to make it inevitable. Running her hand over his chest she leaned a little closer tentatively brushing his lips with her a tentative beginning seeming to turn heated in record time as he abandoned the grinder his fingers lacing in her hair pulling her a little closer.

"Well that was unexpected. The last time you kissed me you were too drunk to remember." He smiled when the need for air finally forced them apart.

"Oh I remembered and the last time you kissed me you were pretty drunk yourself but then you probably don't remember that either."

"I remembered, actually I've been reliving both those kisses on a daily basis ever since but neither of us are drunk now which means we really don't have any excuse to ignore it this time."

"Who said I want to ignore it." Sandra whispered slipping off the stool and wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again as he let his hands run down her back resting on her ass pulling her closer.

"If you don't want to ignore it this time and pretend it didn't happen what do you want to do?" Gerry asked finding it impossible to stop his hands roaming her body as she smiled at him the mischievous twinkle in her eye telling him all he needed to know.

"Well I was thinking maybe since we're now established that kissing is great, I mean this is the third time we've done that and it's only got better, we should see if we are as good at doing other things. Only if you want to of course."

"Want to? Jesus Sandra you have no idea how much I want to but why now?" Gerry asked kicking himself for not just accepting that she wanted him and going with it. It wasn't like he hadn't imagined this moment a million times, he'd wanted her to tell him she wanted more from him for almost as long as he'd known her but he couldn't help but wonder what had made this night different from all the other time they'd spent together.

"Maybe it just felt right tonight to be by your side, I know it was all an act but I'd like it to be real and since we've already established that we're both sober this time and going into this with our eyes wide open would it be such a bad thing to give it a go? I've wanted to tell you how much I wanted both those other kisses to turn into something more since I woke up the morning after the first one but I wasn't sure you would ever want me. Tonight the way you've been looking at me, the way you just kissed me has given me the courage I needed to take a chance. Was I wrong?"

"No you definitely weren't wrong." Gerry smiled the effect of her body so close to his making it impossible for him to continue the pointless discussion as he kissed her again and she gently backed him toward the hall again all thoughts of food gone as finally took his hand and led him up the stairs.

Finally tumbling through the door of her bedroom the need to get closer again their only aim it took moments for them to leave a messy trail of clothes between the door and the bed.

"You are so beautiful, god Sandra you've no idea how much I've wanted to see you like this." Gerry whispered as he eased her back onto the bed taking a moment to drink in the sight of her naked in front of him the gentle flush of arousal on her skin only increasing his desire to make love to her and see how much more amazing she would look when she gave up to the pleasure he was creating for her.

"Well now that you've seen me can you come down here you're too far away and I'm not a patient woman." Sandra replied a storm of butterflies kicking off in her stomach as he followed her instructions his body blanketing hers as she rested her legs around his hips kissing him again as he slid into her with agonising slowness. "That feels so good Gerry." She muttered arching toward him trying to deepen their connection as he began moving hungrily inside her. Within moments she found it impossible to focus on anything other than him and how he seemed to be hitting every one of those spots inside her that brought her closer and closer to the edge at alarming speed.

"Sandra…..oh god…oh my god yes….." Gerry groaned as he felt her begin to tighten around him her nails digging into the tops of his arms as she arched off the bed her cries of pleasure only heightening his as he found it impossible to hold back any longer and thrust into her a final time trembling in her arms as his body was assaulted by the most intense wave of pleasure he'd ever experienced.

"That was so good, why have we waited so long to do that?" Sandra smiled a few minutes later as he flopped back onto the bed and she rested on one elbow staring down at him.

"I have no idea but I've no intention of stopping doing it now." Gerry laughed winking playfully at her as she nodded. "it may have taken us a decade but it was worth waiting for and I plan on doing a lot of making up for lost time now."

"That's a plan I can definitely give my full backing to." Sandra replied resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her a little closer as she felt a wave of contentment wash over her. When she'd kissed him all those weeks before she'd told herself it was madness to think that it could ever be anything more than it was. When he'd kissed her she'd told herself it was only because he was drunk and he'd not even remember. Now though she realised that it had all just been foreplay for this moment and it was definitely a case of third time lucky and like him she had no intention of letting this feeling go again.


End file.
